Historias entrelazadas
by Takari95
Summary: La vida de un adolescente no es fácil normalmente pero, ¿qué pasa cuando a eso se le añaden los primeros amores, las inseguridades, los estudios e incluso un trabajo a tiempo parcial? ¿Y si añadimos los amores frustrados, las viejas amistades y los nuevos enemigos? ¿Qué puede salir de ahí? Nada, solo historias entrelazadas [Nuevo proyecto - Takari, Taiora, Mimato]
1. Sentirse mujer

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

* * *

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con suavidad, empujada dócilmente. Tai entró en el establecimiento arrastrando los pies, con la bolsa de deporte cargada a la espalda. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los taburetes forrados en con piel sintética de distintos colores cerca de la barra y apoyó los codos sobre esta. Luego, dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Las luces del establecimiento le parecían demasiado brillantes y le herían los ojos como aquel rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación cada mañana y jugaba a despertarlo. No se percató de que alguien le estaba hablando hasta que una joven que tendría su misma edad, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, le tocó el brazo con suavidad. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa apacible, unos labios bonitos y un fascinante pelo rojo que a Tai lo dejó anonadado.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó ella, solícita. Tai la observó con más detenimiento y se fijó en que llevaba el uniforme de la cafetería.

─Un refresco – pidió con la voz un poco ronca. Una capa de sudor frío le perlaba la frente pero se esforzó por recomponerse. Echó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería que estaba medio vacía o medio llena, dependiendo de cómo se quisiese ver. Había algunos grupos de chicos sentados en las mesas cerca de las ventanas que daban a la calle, una pareja de hombres mayores jugando a las cartas y tres mujeres con sus respectivos niños. La chica pelirroja puso sobre la barra de la cafetería un posavasos y dejó encima la bebida fría de Tai.

─Gracias – dijo el chico mientras cogía el vaso y bebía con avidez. La camarera no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como su cliente fruncía el ceño, aún le pasaba poco por beber demasiado rápido. Seguramente, se le habría congelado el cerebro entero – Perdona, ¿puedes traerme otro? – pidió él con una media sonrisa. La muchacha asintió y se lo sirvió inmediatamente.

─Deberías beber más despacio – recomendó ella. El chico la miró y sonrió. Dejó el vaso que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en la barra sobre los antebrazos.

─Veo que te preocupas por los clientes – dijo el moreno.

─Solo por los que creo que tienen cierta tendencia suicida. ¿Sabes lo malo que sería para el negocio tener a un muerto en la barra? – Tai no pudo evitar empezar a reír y consiguió que la chica también riera suavemente.

─Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, por lo que veo – ella asintió delicadamente con la cabeza y un mechón de cabello rojizo le cayó sobre los ojos – ¿Trabajas aquí después del instituto?

─¿Cómo sabes que voy al instituto? – preguntó ella, escrutándolo con sus ojos rubí.

─Bueno, supongo que ambos debemos tener la misma edad. Me faltan dos años para ir a la Universidad, tengo diecisiete y, por cierto, me llamo Taichi, Taichi Yagami – La chica desvió la mirada y se fijó en el escudo que Tai llevaba en la sudadera. Él bajó la mirada hasta su pecho al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba observando el escudo de su equipo de fútbol.

─Eres de una escuela privada, juegas al fútbol…

─Sí, estoy en el equipo de la escuela, el Todai CF, que es también el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad de Tokio. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

─Sora, Sora Takenouchi. Yo también juego a fútbol pero voy a una escuela pública.

─¿Juegas? ¿Vais a participar en el torneo de invierno? – La chica asintió aunque no parecía especialmente convencida.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tai, curioso – Si juegas, nos encontraremos.

─Sí… Bueno, debería ir a atender a los clientes. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de alejarse hacia una mesa en la que estaban sentadas unas chicas de aspecto repipi. El muchacho apuró su bebida mientras observaba a Sora ir y venir con la bandeja en la mano. Después, dejó el vaso vacío y el dinero para pagar la consumición encima de la barra. Cogió la bolsa de deporte que había dejado en el suelo junto al taburete y se la colgó al hombro.

─¿Ya te vas? – preguntó ella con la bandeja pegada al pecho. Tai que ya estaba casi en la puerta giró la cabeza.

─Iba a irme, ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Tai volviéndose hacia ella.

─No, claro que no – le hubiese pedido que se quedara para hablar un rato más juntos pero no lo hizo, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa que parecía estar ensayada y lo despidió. Sin embargo, Tai se quedó quieto allí, como si no estuviera convencido de algo. Se acercó un par de pasos a ella, estiró el brazo y retiró el mechón de cabello rojizo que se empeñaba en caer entre los ojos de Sora. Se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

─Así mejor – Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cafetería con paso ligero. Sora se llevó la mano detrás de la oreja donde los dedos de él la habían rozado, tuvo que tragar saliva y esforzarse por respirar. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía ni pensar. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que un chico la veía como una mujer.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, "Historias entrelazadas", todavía no sé muy bien el rumbo que va a tomar esto pero lo que sí puedo adelantar es que las parejas principales van a ser el Takari, el Taiora y el Mimato. El fic va a estar escrito al modo de "Emblemas" o "Besos", si alguien los ha leído sabrá lo que quiero decir y, si no, pues me explico. Los capítulos del fic serán cortos, cerca de las 1000 palabras, teniendo como mucho 1500, normalmente. Los capítulos intentaré que vayan entrelazados y será como leer tres historias paralelas si todo sale bien xD Creo que me manejo mejor con los capítulos cortos y tardo menos en actualizar. Este primer capítulo es como una especie de muestra de como va a ser la historia, ya sabéis que los reviews, los favs y los follows son bien recibidos :)**

**Un saludo**

**Takari95**


	2. Luz y oscuridad

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

**Capítulo 2: Luz y oscuridad**

Clic. Clic. La cámara captó la luz que hacía brillar las gotas de agua que se habían quedado posadas sobre los pétalos de la flor. Kari pasó las imágenes, observándolas con ojo crítico en la pantalla de su cámara digital y sonrió porque le habían quedado muy bonitas. El jardín de la escuela era idóneo para tomar instantáneas los días de lluvia. Los alumnos hacía rato que se habían marchado y solo quedarían en la gran escuela aquellos que perteneciesen a alguno de los clubes. Volvió a acercarse a la flor, acuclillándose frente a ella pero unos dedos se interpusieron entre la planta y el objetivo de su cámara. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró a sus dos amigos que se habían ido acercando sigilosamente hasta donde estaba ella.

─Buen día para tomar fotos – dijo T.K. mientras se echaba la cartera al hombro.

─Pensaba que ya os habríais ido – comentó mirando alternativamente a T.K. y a Ken. Ken esbozó una sonrisa que llevaba implícito el siguiente mensaje: "Somos tus amigos, sabes que siempre te esperamos". Ken pocas veces verbalizaba sus sentimientos pero podía expresarlos perfectamente bien a través de una sonrisa. T.K. le tendió a Kari su mochila, que rato antes había dejado olvidada a los pies de uno de los grandes cipreses del recinto.

─Cualquier día, perderás la cabeza – dijo el rubio pasando la mano por el cabello corto de su amiga.

─No sé qué haría sin vosotros, chicos – Ken hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Kari podía ser algo despistada pero para eso estaban ellos, para cuidarla y protegerla. T.K. y Ken empezaron a andar hacia los edificios que componían la escuela, dejando atrás el jardín. La castaña estuvo a punto de guardar la cámara pero tuvo la tentación de hacer una foto más, la última del día.

─¡Ken! ¡T.K.! – los muchachos giraron la cabeza en su dirección en cuanto ella los llamó, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y Kari se encargó de inmortalizar aquel momento. Miró la foto en la pantalla de la cámara y se sorprendió por el contraste de luces que había conseguido captar en la imagen. Había conseguido resaltar el rostro anguloso de Ken mientras que el cabello rubio de T.K. resplandecía como si hubiese sido tocado por un rayo de sol. Alzó la mirada, eran dos chicos realmente guapos.

─Por la cara que estás poniendo, Kari, estoy empezando a pensar que hemos salido bizcos – sugirió Ken con una media sonrisa.

─O con los ojos saltones como los de un sapo – dijo T.K. abriendo al máximo sus grandes ojos azules.

Kari rio suavemente. Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza inusitada. Llevaba tiempo experimentando aquello aunque se decía a sí misma que no podía ser. Pero, ahora, al ver aquella foto, no podía seguir negando la realidad, estaba enamorada de la luz y fascinada por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo :)**


	3. Harina

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

**Capítulo 3: Harina**

Matt caminaba despacio de vuelta a casa, había sido un día realmente duro en el instituto y encima estaba de mal humor porque le habían castigado a quedarse un rato después de clase por culpa de su mejor amigo. Tai había estado hablando con él durante toda la clase sobre una chica de no sé qué cafetería que era muy guapa y la profesora solo se había percatado de ella en el momento en el que él había abierto la boca. El otro había intentado hacer que la profesora no le castigara pero había sido inútil así que había tendido que tragar con la hora de castigo.

Ahora, por fin era libre y podía caminar tranquilamente hacia casa. Tenía unas ganas terribles de coger la guitarra y sentarse en su cama para componer, se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea para una canción. Estaba pasando por delante de una pastelería y no pudo evitar mirar los dulces expuestos en el escaparate, tenían un aspecto tan delicioso que el estómago le rugió. Estaba mirándolos con avidez cuando de repente le cayó un montón de harina sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Parpadeó, sorprendido. Vio su reflejo en el escaparate, tenía la chaqueta del uniforme manchada de blanco al igual que el rostro y qué decir del pelo cuando sobre su cabeza había un considerable montón de harina.

Casi antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de la pastelería se abrió de forma casi violenta y una mujer de cierta edad ya salió corriendo a ver si estaba bien.

─Lo siento mucho, chico – dijo la mujer inclinándose ante él. Volvió a meter la cabeza en la tienda y lanzó unos cuantos gritos. Como consecuencia de estos gritos, apareció junto a la mujer mayor una chica que tendría más o menos su edad cuya melena castaña estaba recogida en una coleta y cubierta por una pañuelo – Vamos, discúlpate con el muchacho.

─Oh, lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón, estoy aprendiendo y… el saco de harina se me ha caído por la ventana. Por favor, déjame que te limpie la chaqueta un poco – Matt estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver lo roja que se había puesto la chica y el apuro por el que estaba pasando.

─No te preocupes – dijo, serio. Ella alzó la cabeza y clavó en él sus grandes ojos color miel.

─Por favor – él miró a la mujer mayor. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre conservar a su joven empleada o despedirla allí mismo. Él se sacudió la harina del cabello y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta despacio antes de tendérsela a la chica – Ven conmigo – le dijo la castaña mientras entraba en la pastelería. Lo llevó al final de la tienda donde había un pequeño almacén donde se guardaban sacos de harina, garrafas de agua, grandes bolsas con azúcar… Y, allí, en un rincón había un pequeño cepillo que ella cogió para quitar la harina de la chaqueta del uniforme. Matt se desató la corbata y miró a su alrededor, a esas horas de la tarde la pastelería ya estaba vacía.

─¡Mimi! Yo me voy ya a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Encárgate de cerrar la tienda y no hagas más desastre.

─¡Sí! – dijo la castaña sin dejar de frotar la chaqueta.

Matt permaneció unos segundos observándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta de aquel pequeño almacén.

─Lo siento, estas cosas me suelen pasar. Lo siento mucho, soy un poco despistada. He dejado la ventana del primer piso abierta y le he dado un codazo al paquete de harina. Lo siento.

─No hace falta que te disculpes más, tampoco es tan grave – ella lo miró, dejando de frotar y sonrió. Matt se sorprendió porque aquella chica tenía una sonrisa realmente preciosa.

─Me gustaría compensarte, puedo darte algunos dulces – él asintió sin decir nada. Cuando ella terminó de limpiar la chaqueta fue al mostrador y puso en una bolsa algunos dulces. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa ─ Espero que te gusten, son de los que he hecho yo.

Matt iba a marcharse pero se detuvo en la puerta, ¿aquella chica iba a marcharse sola a casa ahora que ya se había hecho de noche?

─Escucha, ¿vas a ir sola a casa? – ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras se soltaba el pelo y lo dejaba caer por su espalda.

─Sí, en cuanto termine de recoger…

─Entonces, espero – ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, solo terminó de recoger. Cogió su bolso y salió a la calle junto a Matt. Antes de marcharse cerró las luces y la puerta de entrada. Empezaron a caminar calle arriba en silencio pero Mimi se encargó de romperlo.

─Gracias por acompañarme, no esperaba que lo hicieras después de haberte tirado harina encima.

─Solo ha sido un accidente un poco desafortunado para mí – ella esbozó una sonrisa.

─Soy un poco descuidada y me suelen pasar estas cosas pero estoy aprendiendo mucho en la pastelería. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Mimi.

─Matt – él dibujó una media sonrisa que ella secundó. Llegado a un cruce ella se despidió de él con la mano y se marchó pero antes de alejarse de él se llevó las manos cerca de la boca y gritó:

─¡Espero que vengas a verme otra vez! ¡Prometo que no te tiraré nada! – él sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, tomando su propio camino. Cuando llegó a casa cogió uno de los dulces, estaba riquísimo. Fue hacia su habitación, cogió su guitarra y mientras terminaba un dulce escribió una canción pensando en Mimi, la dulce chica de la pastelería.

**Ya hacía tiempo que no actualizaba este fic pero espero poder continuarlo ahora :) Espero que guste.**

**Takari95**


	4. La chica de la cafetería

**-Historias entrelazadas-**

**Capítulo 4: La chica de la cafetería**

─Hey – dijo Matt mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra tras dejar la mochila en el suelo. Se aflojó la corbata y pidió un refresco.

─Hey, ¿cómo va todo, Matt? – preguntó Sora tras servir el refresco que le había pedido el chico y dejarle un vaso vacío con hielo junto a la lata.

─Ayer no pude pasarme, lo siento – se disculpó el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella le restó importancia moviendo las manos – Me castigaron y después cuando volvía a casa una aprendiz de pastelera me tiró un saco de harina por encima.

La pelirroja intentó no reírse pero le fue imposible. Su amigo enarcó una ceja pero, al final, esbozó una media sonrisa. Contándolo tenía su gracia, que te pasase a ti, no tenía tanta.

─La verdad es que estuve bastante atareada y, si hubieras venido, no habría tenido tiempo de charlar contigo. Aunque, tampoco pasa nada, quedamos en que el sábado te llamaría cuando terminase de jugar.

─Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – dijo él, mirándola atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules. Ella estiró el brazo por encima de la barra y tomó la mano de él, estrechándola suavemente entre sus dedos.

─Me encanta que te preocupes por mí y sabes que eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir. Pero, estoy bien, saldré adelante, un corazón un poco machacado no es algo de lo que no me pueda recuperar – respondió ella mirándolo con cariño.

─No tienes que esforzarte conmigo, Sora. Si tienes ganas de insultarle por imbécil, puedes hacerlo. Sabía lo que sentías por él y, aún así, cogió y se fue con otra. Pues que le aproveche, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo al dejar atrás a la mejor futbolista de la ciudad – lo decía serio, estaba constatando un hecho. Sora no sabía lo que hubiera hecho desde que aquel chico la dejó plantada si Matt no hubiera estado a su lado para apoyarla. Su amigo podía ser un poco distante y, a veces, frío. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por hacerla sentir mejor y eso que él no era una persona muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos pero con ella le resultaba más sencillo. Se conocían uno al otro y podían decirse las verdades a la cara, sin pensárselo dos minutos ni sonrojarse por ello – Sé que te dolió y no quiero que pierdas la confianza en ti misma.

─Sobre eso… Ayer conocí a un chico – nada más mencionarlo, las mejillas de Sora adoptaron un suave color rosado. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que se inclinó un poco sobre la barra para ver qué tenía que contarle Sora – Vino ayer, estuvimos hablando un poco y… no sé.

─¿Cómo que… "no sé"? – replicó él con una media sonrisa burlona.

─Es que me pareció un chico muy divertido, alegre, nada presuntuoso… Juega al fútbol en tu escuela. Me paró un poco ese detalle porque…

─Tranquila, en mi escuela no ha circulado ningún rumor sobre Kei, ni sobre ti… Y dudo que nadie se entere, no te preocupes.

─Seguramente, nos enfrentaremos en el torneo.

─Bueno, pues ya me lo presentarás. ¿Qué iba a decirte? Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo, estará a punto de salir de la escuela, ¿a qué hora terminas el turno? – Sora miró el reloj, las siete de la tarde. Tendría que esperar a que llegase su compañera para relevarla. No obstante, tan pronto como lo pensó una chica con el pelo lila y los ojos de color ámbar apareció en el local y fue hacia la barra.

─Sora, ya puedes irte si quieres, me ocupo yo de todo.

─Muchas gracias, Yolei – Sora se desanudó el delantal y se lo pasó a su compañera de trabajo. Matt se dio cuenta de que llevaba todavía el uniforme del instituto.

─Vente conmigo, así te presento a mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Llevamos casi un trimestre de clase y aún no le has conocido.

─Está bien, tardaré un segundo. Voy a coger mi mochila.

Matt esperó a la pelirroja ya en la calle, con la mochila colgada del hombro y las manos en los bolsillos. Sora salió en menos de cinco minutos con la cartera en una mano y una bolsa de deporte en la otra. Matt se ofreció a llevarle la bolsa de deporte y, aunque ella insistió en que podía llevarla sin problemas, al final, él se la arrebató de las manos.

─Últimamente, te estás esforzando mucho.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─¿Cómo te van los exámenes? ¿Estudias por la noche, verdad? – Matt la miró fijamente y Sora estimó que no era necesario contestar, el chico sabía la respuesta con tan solo un cruce de miradas – Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, no tienes más que pedirla.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la escuela de Matt. Sora echaba de menos ir con Matt todos los días a la escuela como habían hecho toda la vida pero al divorciarse los padres de él durante el verano, todo había cambiado. La madre de Matt, Natsuko, había encontrado pareja de nuevo, un importante hombre de negocios, que había insistido en matricular a los hijos de ella en una escuela de prestigio. El rubio se había resistido con uñas y dientes pero, finalmente, había acabado en aquella escuela. Mientras tanto, Sora se había quedado en su antiguo instituto donde permanecería hasta que intentase entrar en la universidad. No obstante, habían intentado por todos los medios no perder el contacto y lo habían conseguido aunque llevaran vidas completamente distintas en algunos aspectos. El rubio la condujo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban los campos de fútbol y cuando llegaron a uno que estaba bastante apartado señaló con el dedo a su amigo.

─Ese es mi amigo, Tai – ella abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía ser que fuera el mismo chico.

Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho alzó la cabeza para saludar a su amigo, se le quedó la misma cara de pasmado que a Sora. Matt, sin entender lo que pasaba, los miró a los dos, alternativamente. Su cabeza empezó a atar cabos: Sora era la chica de la cafetería.


End file.
